Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game and movie company founded by Somarinoa in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well. The company uses two mascots: Loki Steinbach and Glupe, the company's two most commonly-reoccurring characters. The company's logo in each game may vary between three versions - one featuring Loki (most commonly used in the more darker-themed games), one featuring Glupe (most commonly used in the more light-hearted games), and one featuring both (especially noticeable in Spree). Original Games Baka Tachishoben Series *Baka Osero Tachishoben *Baka Geemu Tachishoben Dude Manbro Series *Dude Manbro and a Mustache to Groom *Dude Manbro and the Macho Crusade *Dude Manbro and the Ultra Bodacious Babes of Boobulon Galactic Expanse Metaseries The Galactic Expanse is also commonly referred to as the Kyklos Mythos, due to the name given to the Milky Way Galaxy throughout the entirety of the series, which is the Kyklos Galaxy. *GODex *████ ███ ███ ███ ████?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Junker: Slow Orbit *Scourge *S.C.U.M O.F. The Earth *Star Cleaner *Xrosroads Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Diakatan Online *Five Heroes *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon 2 *Legend of the Dragoon 3 *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 *Mega Somarinoa: Age of Restoration *Mega Somarinoa: Future Imperfect Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Rise and Fall of the Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix They Rise *They Rise *They Rise: Denali Deathmarch *They Rise: Ground Zero Urth *Monster Space *Dangerous Wilds *Urth Seriesless Games These games may eventually become series but are currently one-shots. *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus *Artist Fantasy *Battle Royale *Beetle *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released late 2009) *Choice *DEMOlish *DFS: Dead Friends Society *Doctorate War *Fighter's Union *Four Paths *████████ *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Grown *Kevin Poacher, MD *Killer & Sass *Kid Spuid *Kill Jeff!! *Long Story *Navigable Waters *No More Heroes *Oe Kaki: The Wacom of Fate *Penniless Knight *Puget *Real Polite Gentlemen *███████! *Slicer's Debate *Spree *Teatime for Transients *Troublesome Dicks *Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams *Where Is Your God Now? *Wrestlevania Fan Games Names that have been redacted (blocked off with █ characters) are games that are mature in content and therefore will not be officially listed here. However, they can be found on the Creativity page. Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man Games listed in chronological order as opposed to alphabetical. *Mega Man Amalgamation *Mega Man Grand Tour *Wily Rejects series: **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 2 **Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 3 *Mega Man: Project ANURA *Mega Man: Project CROAK *Mega Man Remix *Mega Man Invasion (series) *Mega Man Pandemic *Mega Man K (Series) *████ ███ ███ *Mega Man XZ *Mega Man Recoil series *Megaman Tempo series **Mega Man Tempo: Sanity's Affliction **Mega Man Tempo: Solution Temporary **Mega Man Tempo: Oppositional Juggernaut **Mega Man Tempo: Lazarus Mark **Mega Man Tempo: Contingent Thought **Mega Man Tempo: Falsified Identity **Mega Man Tempo: Dashed Reverie **Mega Man Tempo: Aberrant Uprising: **Mega Man Tempo: Transmogrified Amalgamation **Mega Man Tempo: End Game **Megaman Tempo Online Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire D3 Series Earth Defense Force *Earth Defense Force: Cold Front *Earth Defense Force: Omega Insomniac Games Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Flagon: Ripto's Raging Alcoholism Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism **Silent Hill: Roback's Story **Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs **Silent Hill: Enforced Retirement *Silent Hill: Learn to Swim *Silent Hill: Not Alone Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa *Klonoa Dreamscapes Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *Hyrule Warriors Δ *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy *The Legend of Zelda: Monster League Pokémon *Pokémon Predator & Prey *████████ Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Bomberman *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Supermassive Games *Until Dawn: On That Night Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Another's Wonder *Bounty Hunter Convention *Dangerous Wilds *Darkness Hearts *DooM - Hell on Earth *Eternika Revital *Fight King (also known as Fight to the Fight) *Flurry of Fists *Glover (remake) *Legacy of Kain: Cycle Neverending *Legends of the West *Live By The Sword *Mascot Kombat *Murder, She Wrote *Nes Adventure *Operation AMORPH *Operation AVES *Operation MOLLUSCA *Operation PRIMATE *Operation SERPENTES *Operation SQUAMATA *Operation UNGULATE *Pong 2000 (Released 2000) *ReVOLT *Serious Nukem Hazard Rock *Starcraft (canceled due to Blizzard game copyrighting the name; occasionally looked back fondly on, may continue production) *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *The Best of Us *The Folklands *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Third Party Assistance Lunatic Entertainment has worked alongside other outside game producers on games. These games are listed below. *Danger Driver (canceled due to creator's death) *Ghark the Turtlemancer (canceled due to file loss and creator's quitting the industry) *Masters of Chaos 3 *Pokémon Online *Character Creator *"Prehistorik 3" (current hired project) Movies *Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) *Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) *Aurora Gorealis (Horror) *Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) *Qupquqiak (Horror) *Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) *Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) *The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. *The Annelid *The Bear *The Scavenger *The Urchin Employees Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Companies Category:Video game companies